Secrets
by jakster02
Summary: “Why would ONI send us.” I thought to myself as some of the first group passed me. “They could have just sent some Marine Black Ops for this sort of stuff.” Then I saw my answer, a fellow Spartan riding in one of the vehicles.--Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Disappear

_1800 HOURS JUNE 6, 2535_

_COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES_

"Status." I whispered over the radio getting into my position. "Two dozen Covenant headed your way, Main Hall." S2 responded. "I'll track this group, you link up with S4 and S5 and check the east side." I said shifting into the shadows. "Roger, linked up and headed east. "S2 said. "Good, remember our orders; 'Do not fire unless fired upon first'." I reminded. "I know. Do they really think we would start shooting when there is a whole colony worth of Covenant." S2 said, "I think it is because they think we're too good that they have to remind us to make themselves feel better. I laughed at S2's comment shaking my head. Just then there was the noise of footsteps. "My groups coming, I'll radio soon for a check up." I said clicking off my COM.

Two dozen Covenant rounded the corner either walking or riding some vehicle thing that I've never seen before. I moved into a position so that my helmet camera would record the Elites and Grunts in the main hall. _"Why would ONI send us." _I thought to myself as some of the first group passed me. _"They could have just sent some Marine Black Ops for this sort of stuff." _Then I saw my answer, a fellow Spartan riding in one of the vehicles.

"_That's what must of happened to the lone Spartan spy they sent."_ I thought, _"So they send a bigger group to find her." _Suddenly the Spartan disappeared. I double and triple checked the crowd to see if she just made a break or was taken somewhere else but I found no hint. Five minutes ticked by as I watched and waited for the Covenant to round the next corner. As soon as they were gone I clicked my radio on and told the other Spartans what I found.

"Why didn't they tell us." S4 said over the radio. "They probably didn't want us too involved in the search." I assured them. "Well ONI always has their secrets." S2 said. "Now that we know what to find," I said getting back on track, "S2 and S3 follow the main hall to my location; S4 and..." Suddenly something hit me hard right in the front of my helmet, blurring my focus. I moved back trying to locate my attacker but saw nothing. I head my team's voices over the radio but just as I tried to answer them something had me around my throat. Before I would fight back I slipped into darkness.

I awoke suddenly to a loud thud that echoed off in the distance. The first thing I noticed was that someone had stripped me of my suit, which now lay lifeless next to me. The second thing I noticed is that someone or something had bothered to dress me in some hastily thrown together pair of rags. I looked around at my location, a cell. It was quite a big cell which had probably been sculpted out of the planets hard bedrock. I crinkled my nose at the foul smell that seemed to hang in the air.

Then there was another thud and some Elites walked forward into my dim-lit prison. They were two of them in light armor carrying a staff of sorts. The Elites approached me carefully and lowered their staffs. Suddenly the shorter Elite growled something and a Grunt, waring the some fashion of clothing, came in. It carried some sort of shackle and started to bind my wrists and legs. I would of fought back but I felt dulled, probably drugged. _"Well doesn't look like they're going to let me walk. _I thought looking at myself, bound in as many shackles as the little Grunt could probably find. The Elites came forward and propped me up onto my feet then they signaled for the Grunt to leave then they dragged me out of my cell.

Outside of my cell the Elites dragged me down a hallway lined with more cells like mine. Some of them had occupants and some of them were empty. By the time we rounded the corner I had counted ten humans, three Jackles, seven Grunts and one Elite. My captors dragged me down another hallway and through a door that emptied out into a circular room. The perimeter of the room had six rows of seats set up as in an auditorium. In the center of the room there was two chairs and a desk.

Again a loud thump echoed in the room as a door closed on the opposite side that I entered. In entered the Spartan I had seen earlier. She calmly strode across the room and took a seat in the less menacing looking chair. The Elites pushed me into the one on the other side of a table covered with wires and a box. It was weird to see the Covenant with such a low tech sort of device. Deja showed us a picture something like what I saw on the table. It was a very, very, old design.

After strapping me in and leaving the room the Spartan leaned forward and took her helmet off, well it was supposed to be a she. It was human but not the one I remembered owning that suit. "Surprised," It mocked in a growl like voice. "expecting someone else weren't you." It took a lengthy hand and reached to the counsel on the table. "We knew they would send someone else but even better they send two. I know I saw another one I just can't seem to locate it." I knew what was coming next as the "Spartan" pressed a button on the box. A sharp, very painful, shock erupted from my binds and straps pushing me to the edge of concensness. Suddenly the shock dissipated and I took in a painful gasp of air.

"This will get easier if you tell me where the other is." It said raising its eyebrow and giving a smirk. This thing must of only seen S2 when he was keeping a look out on the lower main hall. Well that was a good thing. Everyone now must have been hiding._ "Good they're safe." _I thought _"I would Never trade any of my teams life's for mine or get them stuck in my position."_ I managed to shake my head to deliver my answer. Suddenly the unbearable pain was back and this time it didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

ANON--It is hard to write a summary for something that I haven't written all the way yet. Thanks for the comment and I made a summary for this one.

Tremble Wolf--Thanks for the review! Yeah after I submitted it I reallized my grammar mistakes. Also I'm not a good speller but I'll be sure to triple check it. I think it should be better this time.

Chapter Two: Dance

UNKNOWN, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

I awoke again in my dusty prison but this time with a killer headache. I pushed myself up to sitting position and put my head between my knees until the room stopped spinning. When I looked up there was a Grunt in the opposite cell staring at me with its beady eyes. I got up and walked over to the front of my prison and stared back. Before I could get a good look though, it cowered back into the corner of its prison and for a good reason. Seconds later the same two Elites as before rounded the corner growling at a little Grunt scurrying before them. It was covered in various chains that it tried to carry with its scrawny little arms.

I took a step back as they approached, which ended up a good choice because seconds after I did the Elites roughly opened my cell door which clanged off of the rock. Again the Grunt put as many chains as possible on me then scurried outside. This time though the Elites weren't so nice. Instead of dragging me from under the arms they just grabbed a chain as started walking. I tried to keep up but the binds made it impossible so I ended up being dragged behind them. The rest seemed routine to them and before I knew it I was facing the same "Spartan" as before but with a different face. He seemed to be a bit more frustrated.

"I looked and looked but I just can't seem to find it." It growled at me as it toyed with the box on the table. "You must know where it is, it is your partner after all." I did know but it wasn't like I was going to tell him. So I went to shake my head but he beat me to it. I cringed and twitched in my chair as the electricity pulsed through me. Then after what felt like a very long time the pain subsided but only dully.

"Hmm….I just thought of something." The "Spartan" teased, "They could have just left without you, left you behind you know. Oh, but they wouldn't do that. The Covenant could learn your little secret." It took me longer than usual to register what he just said. Could the Covenant really know about the Spartan project? "Right on cue." It said turning to a Grunt that just entered the room. The Grunt approached the table, gave the "Spartan" another box and then it wobbled back out of the room.

He played with the dial causing the shock to come back then it turned to the other box pulling out what seemed to be medical needles. Now I could hear a buzzing sound then something warm trickled down from my nose. "Ops, that's not the place the blood is supposed to come out." He said turning the device off. Then he quickly got up from the table and circled around to me. "It's supposed to come out here." He said shoving the needle into the crook of my arm. He drew some blood then crossed back to his seat.

"Now that we have that out of the way we can get back to our little chat." He smirked resting his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. "Where were we? Oh, I know, they could have left you behind but I don't think they're that stupid. I think they've noticed the increased MIA's on their records; Whole companies that just disappear, now that can't look good. They have incredible imaginations though, I'm sure they can think up a story."

I think this thing liked the sound of his own voice, blabbering on like it was a friendly conversation. Finally the "Spartan" stopped talking and started to play with the device again but the silence was only brief. "Now that's enough stories for today." _Enough for a week actually _I thought to myself. "How about some questions?" He twirled his long fingers around the dials then turned his face back at me. "I have a few I need answered. First one, where is the other?" I shook my head then a sharp bust of pain erupted from the straps and danced around my insides. As fast as it came it disappeared. I took painful rasps of air as the "Spartan" smiled.

"Wrong answer, I'll leave that question out there for later. I have another one I wanted to ask. If your partner did leave you where did it go; a ship or a base and where would it be located?" He sat patiently waiting for my answer. I shook my head again and tensed waiting for the shock but it didn't come. I looked across the table and a wide smile met me then the pain came. This one was far worse than any of the others, even combined possibly. It seemed to rearrange my insides and I started to scream with pain. Through blurry eyes I managed to see the "Spartan" toying with the dial. He just kept turning and turning it and the pain got worse and worse. Then it all went away as I slipped from concensness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Insanity

UNKNOWN, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

I jumped out of my sleep; dry heaved, then rolled over to my side and clutched my stomach. After my nausea subsided I eased up to sit position. I couldn't take it anymore but I couldn't give up. Spartans never surrender and we always win but it was starting to get insanely hard. For the last five sessions of electrocution the "Spartan" asked the same questions but didn't even let me answer. I guess he just planned to push me to insanity then pry the answers out. He was getting close.

A thump sounded from down the hallway, the Elites were on their way. I stood up and walked to the back of my prison. I had to do something this time. I had been growing use to the drugs they have been giving me. I have been feeling stronger after my usual morning wake up well at least not all dulled and foggy.

Another louder thump echoed off of the stone walls. Then footsteps shuffled down the hallway until they came to a stop in front of my cell. One of the Elites growled causing a Grunt to squeal then the clang of metal on rock and the footsteps entered. After the first Elite entered I ran up and smashed my fist into its face. Warm blood covered my hand as I heard the Elite's skull crack and then it slumped to the ground. I rolled dodging the second Elites staff and grabbed the first Elites as I jumped back up to my feet. I slammed the butt of the staff into the Elites stomach and before I could get a second hit it retreated into my prison. Recovering, the Elite growled and swung its staff at my head. I ducked using my staff to block it then rising I side stepped and slit the Elites neck. The Grunt still in the hallway started to run but before it made it far I threw the staff hitting the Grunt in the shoulder, dropping it to the ground. Before it could get up I slammed my foot on the base of its neck. It twitched several times then stilled. Then I sprinted down the hallway looking for a way out.

A left then a right later I noticed the path the Elites always brought me. I crept into the shadows knowing that I had to stray away from any familiar hallways that would lead me to the "Spartan". Another left, right, right, left and right later the hallway walls started to change from dark bedrock to a purplish stone of the upper complex. Closer to where I wanted to be.

Suddenly my arm twitched and then my hold body fell to the floor in a spasm. An electrical shock coursed through me then just as quick as it came, it was gone. I went to get up but something hit me hard across the face. I looked up to see none other than the "Spartan" holding up a small button. He growled and shook his head as he squatted next to me.

"You thought you could just slip away. You think we are that stupid!" the "Spartan" went to slap me but I grabbed his arm and twisted. He smiled and pressed the button. White hot fire seemed to burn through my vains as he held the button. I fought to control the pain and grab the button but the "Spartan" jumped out of the way just as I threw a kick. He then came forward with a kick of his own aimed at my ribs but I managed to block the foot and pull him to the ground. The button smashed to the floor ending the electric pulse crawling through my skin. We started to grapple and roll on the ground. I got a hold of the "Spartan" around the neck and pull him up to his feet then smashed him into a wall. He fell to the ground unconscious and I went in for the kill.

Suddenly something searing hot cut through my hand then something smashed me on the side of the head. I looked to the side to see an Elite cladded in Purple battle armor wielding a plasma sword. It picked me up by the neck and threw me down the hall. I slowly got back up taking a quick glance at my hand, which was now missing a pinky finger. The Elite rushed in giving a battle cry as it did. It lunged swinging its sword. I dodged feeling the heat as the sword sliced through the wall behind me. The Elite turned and started another approach.

"STOP!" Someone yelled then something struck me across my back sending me to the ground. Then there was an exchange of a language I didn't understand then there was a strange crackling noise. I looked up just in time to see an electrified staff smash me in the side then I felt the electricity pass through me. Then the staff came down again but this time in my stomach making me curl up in a ball. The staff continued to fall as I started to twitch and then I saw blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Back Track

1800 HOURS JUNE 6, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

"Status" I head over my radio like a whisper. I had turned my radio down because of my location. "Two dozen Covenant headed your way, Main Hall." I responded, peaking my head around the corner.

"I'll track this group; you link up with S4 and S5 and check the east side." S1 said over the radio. I back tracked over to the other Spartans locations, "Roger linked up and headed east." I told him as we headed to the far end of the complex.

"Good, remember our orders; 'Do not fire unless fired upon first.'" S1 said. I rolled my eyes; ONI always thinking we are incapable. "I know. Do they really think we would start shooting when there is a whole colony worth of Covenant." I said, "I think it is because they think we're too good that they have to remind us to make themselves feel better." I heard S1 laugh over the radio then he slowed and got quite. "My groups coming, I'll radio soon for a check up." He said then I heard his radio click off.

S4 and S5 slowed and S4 held up her hand in a bald fist then signaled to take cover. S4 and S5 took the left of the archway and I took the right. I took my Assault Rifle off safety, just in case, and peered around the corner. Five Grunts with their backs towards me rounded the corner then an Elite came around coming to our location. I pulled myself back into the shadows and held up my hand to inform the other two. We all held our breaths as the Elite passed by. _Good it didn't see me. _I thought as it passed without a second glance at our location.

We waited another couple of minutes then headed further down the hall. Before we made it far I heard S1 click his radio on and we hid in an adjacent room as he started to speak. "Guess what I found?" S1 said, "Remember Lalya? ONI sent her alone on some classified mission." Of course we would remember her, she was in our group. S1 continued his tellings and all of us chipped in.

"Well ONI always has their secrets." I said later, ONI would never tell us too many details. "Now that we know what to find," S1 said ending the arguments, "S2 and S3 follow the main hall to my location; S4 and…." Suddenly there was a huge boom that vibrated my helmet. "What the hell!" I exclaimed. I also heard a few others express there feeling to the noise. S4 and S5 both shook their heads trying to get rid of the echo that followed. S1 began to say something then instead started making a choking sound then the radio went silent.

Keeping the silence I signaled S4 and S5 to find the others without the aid of the radio. Then I started over to S1's last location. A minute later I made it to the main hallways where S1 was but wasn't. The hall and open room I was in were vacant and still.

I was just about to radio the others when an Elite materialized out of the air just to my right. It growled and reached for me. I stepped back raising my rifle and click off the safety. I went to melee it with the butt of my gun but the Elite disappeared with a mocking laugh. I cautiously backed up to the nearest wall so it couldn't sneak up behind me.

Suddenly I heard S1's radio whisper over mine but it wasn't his voice. "Where are you?" It whispered "Come out and play." It said and then lights in the far corner flickered on. I jumped into the opposite room and started to run. Before I made it anywhere thought I was on my face, the taste of blood filling my mouth. I rolled and hopped on my feet. There was a chuckle then the Elite reveled itself holding a staff. I went to hold up my gun but I saw it on the ground near the Elite. It kicked it aside and started at me with a roar.

I stepped to the side and landed a kick into its stomach. it growled, turned and with another roar ran at me again. The Elite swung the staff at my head. I ducked with a spin and tripped it to the ground. As it fell I smashed my fist into its neck breaking its spine. It twitched a few times then stilled and then as if on cue S3's voice sounded over the radio.

"We're all together and at the exit of the complex." She said in a rush. I encrypted the channel quick incase the thing that had S1's helmet heard us. "Good," I said, "Get to the rally point on the outskirts and radio for a Pelican. I'll meet you there but if I don't make it in ten minutes, leave. Now turn off your radio's and get there." I said and three green lights burned in acknowledgement. I walked over to the dead Elite and found my rifle. I checked the clip, reloaded, and then headed down the hallway.

Two minutes later I was sprinting down the hallway towards the location of S1's radio signal. I had to get him before the Pelican left. I couldn't leave without knowing if he was alive or dead. Finally I made it to the signals location but it wasn't what I had hoped or expected.

S1's helmet was in the middle of the hallway, just sitting there. I knew it must be a trap but I still approached and picked up the helmet. Then just as I had expected two Elites appeared, on in front and one behind. In the blink of an eye I dropped the helmet and unslung my rifle. Then the Elite behind me charged. I rolled to my left, hopped back to my feet, and fired a three round burst into the Elites head. It went forward a few more steps then slumped to the ground.

Its partner then raised a plasma rifle but before it could fire I ran forward and slammed the butt of my rifle into its face. It stumbled backwards and I raised my gun, firing into its head. Suddenly I felt a warm trickle down the side of my arm. The Elite must have fired a shot. Before I could reach into my med pouch I heard food steps down the hallway. I grabbed S1's helmet and started running down the hallway as fast as I could.

* * *

2300 HOURS JUNE 13, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

I awoke suddenly to a buzzing in my helmet. I took it off and set it beside me next to S1's. I let my mind wander and think of a place that maybe I haven't checked. Seven days ago after the run in with those Elites I had tried to get to the rally point but my wound slowed me down. When I patched myself up I got attacked again and when I finally made it to the rally point no one was there. I was too late. I tried to radio for another Pelican but the ship had left the planets orbit and probably left the system. So I got stuck here but I wouldn't stay around and do nothing.

For the last six days I did some hit and run attacks. I killed as many of the Covenant as I could in one attack as well as scope out any hint of where S1 could be. So far nothing; I was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Smiles

UNKNOWN, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

I awoke again in my same familiar cell. I went to turn on my side but I couldn't move. I tried to move my head, hands, foot, hell even my eyeball. I couldn't move anything! I started to panic but I took a few breaths to calm down. I could not afford to loose my head, it was the only thing I could use and I tried to use it.

What seemed like forever of thinking my thoughts were interrupted by a thud of my prison door against the hard wall. Then new Elite came into view. I tried to smile at the thought but eventually gave up. Instead the Elite gave a smile, but that was hard to be sure. This Elite was bigger than most Elites I had seen. It looked me over then picked me up and slung me over its shoulder.

A familiar walk later I was propped up on a vertical metal table. Then the "Spartan" came into view with a nasty looking bump on his forehead. I again tried but failed to smile at that. _Damn if I could only smile at that!!_ He walked in and out of my view as the Elites strapped me in. Then when they were done he stopped and faced me.

"Hmmm….well I'm sure you've noticed the new precautions." The "Spartan" said poking my arm then slapping me across the face. _Oh if I could only move! _He then propped my head to face him again and the open room.

"Well there's no use lying to you I guess." The "Spartan" said with a smirk. "We found your partner." Now was a good time to not show my emotions. "Too bad thought we had to kill him or he would have killed all of our people." He continued, crossing out of my sight. _Could it be true? _There was a hissing noise then he came back into view caring a plasma sword.

"Seeing how the other enjoyments aren't working I thought we would try another one." The "Spartan" said taking a step forward and then a searing hot pain erupted on my arm. Then the smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air. I grunted in pain unable to move my mouth to produce a scream.

"One of well lets make it five for today. Ooo and don't pass out I have another activity for you to participate in later." The "Spartan" let out a laugh and then my chest felt like it was on fire as the plasma sword melted through my skin. "Maybe next time we can start cutting off limbs but before that I guess I should ask a question." But before the question number three melted my other arm. I was starting to see stars.

"I know you can't answer it now but just to think on for later here is your question. Seeing how your partners dead I want to know how you were going to get off this rock and where you were going to be headed. You answer those questions and I'll end this and make it quick." The "Spartan" gave another smile then produced number four on my foot. I could feel my toenail melt and the hairs sizzle on it. I started to see more stars and the room dimmed. Then the fifth came on my stomach. The plasma sword burned like a deathly acid on my skin. The heat and the fumes were unbearable.

"Good, all five and your still here. On to the next thing then. You can watch us crack the easier shells of others." The "Spartan" said retracting his sword. Then he turned my head to a table to and chair. From the far door an Elite was escorting another human. It strapped him into the chair and the "Spartan" crossed and sat in the opposite chair.

"Hope you don't mind, we have a visitor here to watch us." He said and the human darted his blue eyes up towards me then back to the floor. "Lets get an example for him up there. He doesn't know how to answer a question. I know we will start here," The "Spartan" said turning the dial up, "and each time you get one right I'll lower it."

The man convulsed in his chair and his eyes rolled up into his head. "First question before you probably pass out. What is your name and rank?" The "Spartan" turned the dial down so the man could answer.

"Dwain Aegis, Staff Sergeant." he managed to gasp between convulsions. "Good, see that wasn't so hard." The "Spartan" said. "Ok here is your second question. Where were you stationed?" he lowered the dial again.

The Staff Sergeant stopped convulsing and started to occasionally twitch. "Deeger Base, North Country, this planet." Dwain squealed as blood started to pour out of his nose. Then there was a high pitched buzz as the "Spartan" turned down the dial again. Blood started to come out of Aegis's ears then he slumped forward coughing up blood. Then he started to seize then he stopped moving.

"Ops, guess I forgot a normal human can't endure as much as you can." The "Spartan" shrugged and turned towards me. I felt my jaw drop. _What a time to be able to move again!_ This thing was sick. Killing that man who had probably been here for a year. What a horrible year that must have been. He whistled and two Elites came in to clean up the mess left behind by Staff Sergeant Dwain Aegis.

Then he grabbed something from the table and turned towards me. "Here is another one of my favorite things." The "Spartan" said pulling out a whip. He let it hang loose and he pressed something on the handle. The rope sparked to life with electricity. _What is up with this guy and electricity? _Then with a flick of his wrist the whip struck me from left to right. The room turned gray as the electricity ran through me.

I roughly exhaled as I tried hard to control my breathing but before I could the whip struck me again. I started to hyperventilate as another strike made me twitch. This might be harder than the electrocution chair I managed to think between strikes. Soon the gray room dotted with black as the pain got worse. I strained against my straps trying to escape the "Spartan" but eventually escaped the pain as the room completely went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Discovery

0600 HOURS JUNE 14, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

I stretched and stifled a yawn as I emerged from my roughly built shelter. I did some stretching and devoured some meat I had acquired yesterday. Day eight on this wasteland.

As I went to the nearby river I went over my plan I had conjured up; _This was going to be a good one I hope. _Yesterday I had rigged explosives that I found in a storage area, human which was odd, though out the complex. I would run inside trip the alarms and get everyone out into the halls. Then I would run out and kill the switch. That I would rid me a good amount of the population. I filled my pack and trotted the mile to the complex.

Finally I entered the building and continued down one of the hallways I had not been down. Banging on walls and kicking down doors I managed to get two Grunts and an Elite's attention. This side of the complex seemed sort of empty. Five more Grunts and three Elites later the walls and floor started to change from smooth purple to rough brown. Weird, according to the maps ONI had found the only areas underground were the mining complexes half a world away.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream that made my hairs stand on end. I plastered myself against the wall and decided to take a look. After a couple of turns the tunnel opened up into an auditorium of sorts. I stood for a moment examining the beautiful room. The dome top was etched out with various sculptures and glyphs.

Looking to the center of the room I saw what appeared to be a medieval set up; low, very low tech for the Covenants standards. Then from the corner of the room an Elite entered carrying something on its shoulders. It deposited its load on the vertical table and strapped it in. As soon as the Elite was out of the way I got a good look at its parcel, it was S1! I knew he was still alive but what was going on. Another figure, human who had been walking not too far away, crossed the room and walked up to S1. They glared at each other then the other said something and slapped S1.

_He must be paralyzed. _I thought as the other repositioned S1's head. I inched forward eagerly to hear what this other was saying. Looking closer it also looked familiar.

"…had to kill him or he would have killed all of our people." I managed to hear the other say to S1 as it crossed to the horizontal table. _That's where I remember it from. _I thought back on the others face. My run-in with it on one of my raids. _That was a surprise_.

Suddenly I heard a hiss of a plasma sword. The other whispered something then took the flat side of the sword to S1's arm. Then the other took a step back and I heard him say that that was one of five burns and that he has something else for S1 to participate in.

Then it laughed an awful laugh as it continued to burn S1. I had to look away. I made a silent promise to get him out as soon as I could. I couldn't do it now because I would have no idea how to get out safely. I would end up getting as both captured or killed. Just then I got an idea.

I hid behind the benches until I heard the last screams of S1 fade out. I popped my head out to see two Elites un-strap S1 and carry him out of the room. The other wrapped up his last device, a whip, and set it on the table. Then it turned and left out the opposite door of S1. As soon as I knew the room was clear I hopped down and crossed to the center of the room. I stopped at the table and took the two plasma swords, whip and staff that sat there then headed to the door S1 exited.

On the other side of the door was hell. It smelled of days old sweat, urine, and blood. There was also no lights, lucky for me I could virtually see in the dark. I walked the twists and turns of the prison gasping at the horrors of what I saw, something that cold only be described by seeing for yourself.

Not to far from the entrance I spotted the Elites dragging their lead like a dead animal. I followed them to S1's cell and hid in the shadows as they threw him in and injected him with something. With unison grunts they left the cell and continued on down the hallway.

Suddenly I jumped and rolled away from where I was hiding as I felt something grab my shoulder. I looked back to see a sinking face of another human. It tried to mouth something but eventually gave up. I looked at the human a little longer then crossed to S1's cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Medical

UNKOWN, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

_Snap after snap, sting after sting, the clouds get thicker. Laughing horrible laughing echoed off of the walls._

I awoke with a start and vomited but immobilized again I couldn't flip. I gurgled trying to force the foul liquid out. I was going to drown in my own vomit, what a great way to die. Suddenly I was on my side and managed to slip it out. First thought: who flipped me? Second thought: Why?

I franticly looked around in what area I could, nothing. Then I heard very light footsteps exit my room and shut the door. Well I guess I would never figure out who saved me.

I let out a sort of sigh and went over what options I had left in my head; tedious death, fast death, suicide and a small very unlikely chance of being rescued. An image of Staff Sergeant Dwain Aegis flashed in my mind like a sick reminder. I threw tedious death out of my options. I could give the information to the "Spartan" but I wouldn't hold him to his word. So I also threw out the fast death. Also seeing the super slim chance of rescue I took that out of the bunch. That I guess left suicide, not the happiest of options.

Hours seemed to pass by, dripped by actually. There must have been a leak somewhere because there was this annoying dripping noise that seemed to keep the seconds. I drifted into sleep, a rather peaceful sleep that I haven't had in a while. I even woke peacefully. Strange that they haven't came to get me yet or something. Then I thought about the paralyzing stuff; when would that ware off? I tried to move and managed to twitch my only pinky finger. Well that was better than nothing.

Another hour passed by, well at least the 3600 drops I heard that I had started using to count seconds. I tried moving again. This time I moved my toes and my eyes. Another 3600 seconds passed and I could rotate my head. Another 1800 seconds later I could move my arms and finally another 1975 drops I could move my legs. _Good I could move everything!_ I pushed myself to sitting position and took a look around.

Nothing had changed. Even my suit still lay forgotten in the corner of my room, its metallic parts turning a shade of brown. The helmet was missing. _I had not thought of that._ I tried to get up but I fell back down to my knees. I waited another moment and tried again but this time I managed to stand. I stood still for a second as the room spun a 360. My legs shook unaccustomed to standing but I managed to walk to the wall next to my suit. I shifted the pieces in my hands thinking of my life. Not much to think about I had to admit.

5400 drops later of thinking I heard a familiar bang echo off of the rocks of the prison. I stood up, maybe I could at least bring someone with me. Then suddenly it felt as if a brick smashed me in the face. I could feel the warm blood trickle down the front of my face and taste the salty vital fluid as it oozed into my mouth.

Noises, unpleasant noises, flooded back into me. Screams echoed and the familiar crackle of electricity sparked. I jumped and landed on a hard, cold stone. I was blind seeing nothing but blackness. I tried to craw away from the noises but they just seemed to get closer.

Suddenly a light, bright blue like a summers sky shined in front of me. I heard a voice then saw the owner. She was beautiful, simply dressed, and had a familiar face, like a memory long forgotten. She wasn't a teacher, drill instructor, marine, or fellow Spartan. I followed crawling across the floor.

Thump, I was back in my cell the light dimmed and silence, peace. I rolled onto my back staring at the ceiling. _Stars?!_ I thought sitting up, shaking my head. _What is going on?!_ My voice echoed and then my head felt as though it had caught fire. I rolled back and then it was gone. I curled up into a ball and continued to count the drops.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey…Hey wake up…Sleepy-head….WAKE UP!" I groggily opened my eyes blinking out the darkness. _What was going on?!_ Hallucinations but how do I know this one was real. The "Spartan" hovered over me.

"This ones real." he said with a smirk. "You've been yelling for the past few days so we decided to let your mind to the torment." He got up and then two Elites came into view. "But now we have business to attend to" The two Elites propped me up and dragged me down the hall following the "Spartan" on a different path. I hung my head and stared at the floor counting the Elites unison steps.

Finally we reached a different room. This room was small and more square in shape. I also smelled different; not as musty, it had a sterile smell to it. Then I took a better look around. _Oddly enough I could still move._ Then room was set up like a hospital. I noticed the walls were painted a very light purple giving the room that 'doctor' touch. It was a medical room. The Elites picked me off the ground and laid me on a cot. I didn't bother straining against the Elites grip. I wanted to save as much energy as I could for whatever was ahead.

As one Elite crossed the room the other strapped me to the cot. The cot was surprisingly soft. Once the Elite had strapped me in it brought its head close to mine and growled in its throat. I growled back and glared into its eyes. It retracted its head giving a confused look. _Bet you weren't expecting that!_ I wasn't in a mood to be pushed around anymore. As long as I could move and speak I would from now on or I else I don't deserve to live.

Finally the second Elite came over with a tray of needles, tunicates, scalpel, tweezers and another list of things. I took another look around and to my surprise no "Spartan".

"Hey ugly! Were is your boss person?! He afraid of needles or something!" I yelled at the Elites. They exchanged some words in a language I couldn't understand but sounded familiar.

The ONI A.I.'s had been working on translating the Covenants language to English. Deja had shown us how this worked one day. Not much progress the last time I remembered.

Finished with there conversations they turned their attention back to me. The second Elite gave a grunt at the first Elite who walked down to the other end of the room and disappeared behind a white curtain. The Elite left hovered over me then turned its attention to the tray it had brought over.

As its attention was elsewhere I worked with the straps. _They were tight!_ I pulled my arm as hard as I could breaking the strap and lucky for me my bones were nearly indestructible. The elite snapped its head back towards me with a low growl. Then from the tray it pulled up a needle in one hand and a scalpel in the other.

Before the Elite could even give a yelp I flipped from the table, tacking the elite and bringing the table with us. With a sickening thud the Elite hit the ground with me on top. I pulled myself free of the other strap then headed to the nearest exit. As soon as I was out of the door I stumbled on the two Elites that must have been on guard. Before they could reach their weapons I punched one in the neck but it had pulled back so it just glanced off its harder battle armor. Ignoring my now bleeding fist I kicked behind me managing to catch the other one in the gut making it double over.

As I landed a kick on its head then First Elite came forward with an electrified staff. It thrusted the weapon at my stomach but I jumped out of the way to the wall. Using the wall I thrusted off tackling the Elite smashing it to the opposite wall. With a growl the Elite head butted me in the nose drawing more blood. With a growl of my own I head butted it back. Dazed it loosened its grip allowing me to deliver the finishing blow.

As the Elite hit the ground so did my knees. I stayed in the middle of the hallway panting, sweating, and shaking. Before I could gather my breath the first Elite from the 'hospital' cam out of the door with a whip in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Talk

1000 HOURS JUNE 15, 2535

COVENANT BASE, OUTER COLONIES

I finished rigging up the last explosive then headed down the hall. Soon after I had left S1's cell the screaming began. I had to leave or soon I would have ended both of our miseries but I had to at least try to get us out.

Once I left I began mapping out the place. I was pretty sure I had a plan. The last day I had been trying to get S1 out but security was tighter than usual. I was going to have to forcibly bust him out.

Before I entered the prison complex I commandeered some weapons. Then I stealthily entered and managed to evade the first three guards. Finally I made it to S1's cell and saw him curled up in the farthest corner. Before I could even try to open the cage I heard a low growl from behind me. I turned to find an Elite in full battle dress pulling out a sword. I pulled out a sword of my own then lunged at the Elite.

Left, right, left, jab, right, another jab, overhead strike, slam I hit the wall. The Elite charged and I ducked finally driving my sword home. A seconds pause then a second and third Elite entered, both with weapons in hand. I charged retracting my sword and pulling a pistol. Four shots later two Elites down and I continued running down the hallway back towards S1.

Before I made it far I was on my face. My helmet vibrated from the impact. I rolled up and went to pull my sword but I couldn't get it out. Suddenly I was tackled against a wall. Ducking a punch I punched my attacker in the gut causing it to back away.

Looking up my attacker was a fairly small Elite young looking actually. Finally I got my sword out and charged but the Elite had his sword out and parried my attack then drove me back. I tried again only to have the same thing happen.

This time I waited for the Elite to attack first. It did but with a closed fist instead of a sword. I went to chop off him hand with my sword but I was stopped with the Elites sword. _Sneaky Bastard!_ Then I was drove back hitting another wall. Using the wall I pushed it way an then I charged pushing off from the wall.

With double battle cries we met. The Elite grabbed my blow in midair and I grabbed its blow just before it melted my flesh. Both of my hands preoccupied I tried to kick but each time I went to kick the Elite would shove me back making me temporarily loose my balance. After two failed attempts I hit the wall again. I used the wall to shove back but for such a small Elite it was strong and it slammed me into the wall again. By the third slam I was dazed and dropped my sword. The Elite caught it and threw it off to the side.

The Elite did a double take then let go of me entirely. "Wort! Wort, wort! Wort!" it yelled running in the direction it threw the sword. Before it got anywhere far I jumped up and snapped its neck. Then I realized why it was yelling. The Elite had brought me into a cell that someone had shut.

I found the door and tried to pry it open. The metal creaked but didn't budge. _How could I be so stupid! _I thought resting my helmeted head against the bars. Then I saw something move in front of me. I pulled my pistol and aimed it through the bars. Before I could pull the trigger a set of hands reached through the cage and grasped my head. I struggled with it trying to get back my head but it pulled me against the bars.

Suddenly a foot kicked me in the stomach then the hands maneuvered my head around and started to strangle me. The already dark room started to darken as my head started to spin. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder then the last thing I heard was, "I want to talk to him tomorrow."


End file.
